Sueños
by shi no hime
Summary: A veces los sueños, sirven para predicar el futuro...Hikaru y Kaoru lemon o lime ?


Sueños

Los besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y las manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, a pesar de ser idénticos y a ver visto todo antes y hasta haberlo tocado, no era la misma forma, en que lo hacían ahorita, en este momento el roce de las manos daba placer, daba amor, satisfacción y un alivio al alma.

La unión de esos cuerpos estaba cerca pero aun así sentían que estaban lejos, y que la espera era eterna.

Los gemidos, los suspiros, los gritos contenidos, las manos, los labios, el roce de la piel, todo…todo era tan real.

Nadie creería que era un sueño, pero lo había sido, esa mañana había despertado sobresaltado, con los brazos de su gemelo alrededor de su cintura y con su "amiguito sobresaltando" bajo las sabanas. Se levanto con cuidado de no levantar a su querido hermano, para después dirigirse a la ducha, para bañarse con agua fría, muy fría, y alistarse para hacer lo que hacen todos los días (tratar de conquistar al mundo...pinki, pinki y cerebro oh oh oh…ya se, comentario mamila jeje) ir al Ouran High School.

-Joven Hitachiin ¿en que quedamos?-salio de sus pensamientos para ver a su alrededor y percatándose por primera vez que todos sus compañeros lo veía curiosos y el maestro en forma reprobatoria-estamos esperando joven hitachiin

-lo siento demo (pero) no se-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos le escucharan

-que no se repita o me veré en la obligación de de sacarlo del aula

Lo demás del día estuvo tranquilo, unas cuentas bromas por aquí, otras por ella, bromas simples y sin chiste, sin mayor complicaciones, el típico show en el host club, las mismas bromas a tamaki, los mismos tormentos psicológicos con nekozawa-senpai y hasta el típico juego de ¿Quién es hikaru-kun?

Como dije el día trascurrió normal hasta que llego la noche y nuestro gemelitos se acostaron a dormir, y otra vez el sueño empezó.

Los dos jóvenes en medio de la noche, se veían fijamente preguntándose si eran un reflejo o ambos eran idénticos. Se iban acercándose poco a poco sin dejar de verse a los ojos, y es cuando uno rompe el contacto y se da cuenta que esta en su habitación y el que esta enfrente es su hermano gemelo Hikaru.

Sintió unas manos en su pecho, después en sus brazos, y así recorriendo todo su cuerpo y cuando menos lo pensó, sintió una mano en su miembro que suavemente en un sube y baja le daba placer.

Después todo se volvió negro y sintió como caía en un abismo profundo y sin fin, y la desesperación y el miedo se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo.

Sobresaltado, despertó otra vez, de su sueño "caliente" y voltio a ver a su hermano quien lo veía directamente.

-soñaste algo feo ¿verdad?

-mas o menos-le dio una sonrisa suave y tímida y con solo un buenas noches fingió volver a dormirse.

-¿Por qué kaoru¿Por qué no me dices que te tiene tan pensativo desde hace días?

Miro a su hermano que fingía estar durmiendo, el sabía obviamente que no era así y que lo que pasaba realmente es que no quería decirle lo que le pasaba, desde hace días le rehuía cuando estaban solos pero con los demás se comportaba normal.

Se veían tan lindo así, ahora sí estaba durmiendo, su respiración era mas tranquila y su expresión demostraba mucha paz, se preguntaba si realmente eran idénticos, después de todo no debería ser, ya que haruhi había descubierto la diferencia.

No comprendía bien lo que era el incesto, no lo podía asimilar, según la sociedad estaba mal, pero acaso no todos hermanos, y no todos de alguna forma tenemos la misma sangre, acaso el amor no era, la unión de almas, no de sangre y cuerpo, a su pensar no debería haber limites sobre quien enamorarse o no, el amor se siente, así de simple.

No se debería manchar de prejuicios y ni cosas socialistas, pero era el pensamiento de uno contra mil, o tal vez mas.

Entre sus pensamientos fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, y sin pensárselo mas, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, y se entrego al mundo de los sueños.

Llego la mañana, y el sol molestaba la vista de los que cómodamente duermen en sus camas, y los ruidosos y fastidiosos cantos de los pájaros molestan el sueño tan lindo que uno tiene con el hermoso coreano Bi Rain o el divino Kaoru (¿que¿Solo yo pienso eso? Nah chicas sean sinceras y digan la verdad). Y cuando ya estas a punto de levantarte a muy acatarra eggs,(huevos) sientes como la cama conspiradoramente y en contra tuya, te envuelve en su calorcito y te enreda con sus sabanas mientras mentalmente dices-5 minuto mas

-nada de 5 minutos más hikaru, llevamos mas de media hora de retraso por tu culpa y hemos perdido la primera hora así que hazme el favor de pararte y vestirte-mientras le jalaba las sabanas bastante molesto-gomen kaoru-kun. No te molestes conmigo, solo me eh dormido no he matado a nadie

-ya deja de hablar y vístete, como tu no eres el que a estado soportando las llamadas de el señor, andas tan tranquilo

-¿y que dijo?-pregunto sin mucho interés el mayor de los gemelos

-me pregunto que si estaba bien, y que si sus hijos mas traviesos había hecho algo, que debíamos contarle a su padre

-¿Qué le contestaste?

-le colgué-contesto con simplicidad-ahora, te empiezas a vestir o te dejo

-OK, OK sin amenazas ¿vale?-mientras movía la mano rápidamente y se metía a una puerta que había en la habitación-ese es el closet

-jeje ya lo sabia, espérame no te vayas en 5 minutos estoy listo-y entraba por la puerta correcta

Llegaron dos horas tardes y el mal humor de kaoru era notable, por lo general al que mas temían acercársele era hikaru por su espontaneidad y locuras, pero en ese momento preferían acercársele al mayor que al menor.

-que pasa kaoru-kun por que estas de mal humor se atrevió a preguntar honey-senpai con su suave y risueña vos infante (epa, que hasta mas o menos mi edad tiene el infante, pero bueno)

-nada honey-senpai, solamente no dormí bien

-¿a kaoru-kun le dio insomnio o se sintió mal?-pregunto otra vez honey-senpai

-no, nada de eso, solo es un sueño que me perturba-dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia

-¿es malo tu sueño?-le siguió preguntando honey-senpai, mientras abrazaba a su conejito

-no, realmente, no del todo, solo el final-contesto reflexionando sobre, el sueño, dándose cuenta que desde que lo tuvo evitaba recordarlo

-sabes kaoru, a veces lo sueños no son malos, si no que reflejan lo que uno quiere tener, y los miedos que tenemos por eso

-Gra…gracias honey-senpai-dijo con los ojos abiertos y retirándose lentamente para ir al sofá donde estaba su hermano

-es de mala educación espiar Takashi-dijo el loli-shota sin voltear a ningún lado, con la sonrisa en su rostro y su conejito aun abrazado.

-Mitsukuni¿como lo viste?-pregunto el tipo estoico con voz neutral

-ya se esta dando cuenta, solo falta que hikaru lo haga, aunque a el tampoco le hace falta mucho

-ah-fue lo único dicho por mori

Mientras tanto kaoru caminaba pensativo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, reflexionando sobre lo anteriormente hablado. Pensando tal vez en decirle la verdad a su hermano.

Después de todas las esperanzas se pierden de último ¿no?

Llego otra vez la noche, y los hermanos como de costumbre se acostaron a dormir, la cara de kaoru estaba tensa, pensando en si decirle la verdad a su hermano y tener la esperanza de dormir bien esta noche o de plano no dormir nunca mas en su vida, digo no podía estar tan mal.

Para que mentir, mejor le decía antes de que la cosa estuviera peor.

-hikaru, tenemos que hablar, onegai

-¿de que kaoru¿Por fin me vas a decir lo que te pasa?-pregunto rápidamente hikaru ya harto de la conducta de su hermano menor

-es que yo-empezó con los nervios a todo poder-eh estado soñando contigo

-y que tiene eso de malo kaoru, realmente no entiendo

-es que mis sueños no son precisamente muy limpios

-¿a que te refieres?-de repente y sin que kaoru se lo esperara hikaru empezó a reír maliciosamente-o es que caso estabas soñando con algo pervertido

-este…yo

-ya veo, entonces si es cierto lo que pensaba, jaja te empiezas a creer lo del host club

-no te rías, acaso ¿a ti te pasa lo mismo?

-pues algo así pero por una razón distinta a la tuya

-¿Cuál?-para cuando kaoru se dio cuenta, y había soltado la pregunta se dio cuenta de que estaban como lo había soñado, en su habitación, los dos en direcciones opuestas, caminando lentamente los uno a otro

-realmente quieres saberla-por fin sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos y sintió las calidas manos de su gemelo en su pecho y como después lo recorría todo-te amo

-yo también te amo-fue cuando lo sintió, las manos de hikaru ya lo había despojado de su pantalón, y empezaba un dulce sube y baja en su miembro, y sus labios recorrían su cuerpo, el no se quiso quedar atrás dejando el pantalón de su hermano a lado del suyo, tirado en un mueble, en una esquina, sin menor importancia.

Los gemidos, los suspiros, los gritos contenidos, las manos, los labios, el roce de la piel, todo…todo era real.

Fin

Y lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación

Jeje este fic, fue hecho por que el dia 17 de Marzo fue mi primer aniversaio en FF y realmente me siento muy orgullosa de ser de esta gran familia, eh encontrado muy buenos amigos, y compañeros y el dia de hoy 18 de Marzo cumplo 17 años, (jaja cada vez mas vieja ToT), en fin, espero que les haya gustado y jaja fue un intento de lime o era limon (?)


End file.
